Amargosa Chaos
by DeanIsTheMan
Summary: Jo Harvelle on the road as a hunter. New job: Jo investigates an old opera house and hotel to find out what happened to a group of geological students.
1. Chapter 1

**Amargosa Chaos-The Stories of Jo Harvelle**

Amargosa Chaos One-Living On

Pulling into the motel parking lot, Jo was tired and dirty. Her last hunt was a success, so all was good. Hot water running over her, Jo relaxed. A hot meal would be good, maybe she could find something that delivered. No she thought, it was better to go pick something up herself. She got out of the shower feeling a lot better. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair. She turned a little to reach her towel when in the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of his face in the mirror. She glanced back only seeing herself and part of the scars on her back. She shook her head and got dressed. Damn he had been back for awhile now. But she had stayed away. She had a job to do that didn't include Dean. And he had made it clear he didn't want her around. Sam had kept his promise not to tell Dean what they had tried. She was glad because she couldn't face him anyway. Enough of that, Jo said to herself. Dinner that was on the to do list. Jo managed to get some dinner and picked up a couple things from the store. She tried to keep extra on hand so she didn't have to go out much. But the other supplies she needed she wouldn't be able to find at the local store. With demons running wild it put all hunters at a higher risk to gather supplies needed. She would call her contact, hopefully things would go smooth. She already had another job waiting for her, so time was of the essence. Jo tossed and turned. She sat up, sleep wasn't something she got much of. Jo packed up her gear and left the hotel. Her destination was in Death Valley, California. A group of geological students had went missing. Their last known whereabouts where at a place called Amargosa Opera House. She had looked it up on the Internet, the pictures of the old Mexican colonial style building were beautiful even after all this time. Caught up in thought, Jo didn't hear her cell ringing at first. She snapped out of it and answered "Harvelle". A familiar voice on the other end, her mother. Jo's brow creased and her hand tightening on the phone. Her mother meant well but the whole checking in thing was a pain, to put it lightly. She had proven herself again and again. But yet her mother treated her like she was sixteen. Jo listened politely, answered appropriately and hung up. She hadn't wanted to answer the phone but there would be heck to pay if she hadn't. She checked out the freeway signs and made her exit. She needed more hunting supplies.

Kinnley was waiting for her. Jo looked over the merchandise and smiled she had enough to buy extra this time. She found the item she was looking for. She had requested it be made special order. Checking everything off mentally Jo checked the rest of the equipment and paid Kinnley. As she loaded her truck, Kinnley asked if he could buy her dinner. She smiled and said no thanks, got to be somewhere. Not the first time he had asked and probably not the last. He was nice enough but she didn't have time for relationships, there was to much work to be done. And for her the person she wanted she couldn't have.A day in half later Jo entered the opera house slash, motel. It was old but well cared for. Jo took a minute to really look at the place and get a feel for things. All research had turned up nothing on this place, but the disappearance of the students was odd and had supernatural painted all over it. She had her guard up and was ready. She turned down help, to carry her things to her room. So after a couple of trips she had everything needed at least for tonight.

Not wasting any time, Jo took a walk in and around the motel for any readings. But came up with nothing. So it didn't seem to have any ghosts lurking, so that left a lot more things to rule out. She decided to get cleaned up and go to the show tonight. Her story was she was taking a rode trip before heading back to college.


	2. Chapter 2

Two-Amargosa Nights

After dressing Jo took a look in the long mirror the person standing there didn't look much like her. She had chosen simple black dress with heels to match, her hair was done up in a french twist and she was wearing her newest weapon. She had liked it alot and had decided she would wear from now on. The hair piece that doubled as a knife was in-crusted with a couple of stones that would ward off certain types spirits and Phoenician filigree design that was designed in Cannan. It was said to call for protection of the Angels of God. The comb was made of silver, which would kill several things. All in all Jo was alittle proud of her weapon design uniquely for herself. She closed her eyes for a second. I wonder what Dean would think, Jo thought. She stepped out into the hall and walked towards the performance room. Jo scanned the area were everyone was gathered. She walked up to the attendant to purchase her ticket. At the ticket stand stood an elderly man an woman, they were holding hands. Jo smiled, she had vague images of her parents holding hands when she was a kid. The little old lady turned and smiled at Jo. Jo returned the smile and proceeded to wait in line. Inside she seated herself near the door. Jo watched the crowd more than the play. She kept coming back to the elderly couple, it wasn't like her to be nostalgic. She decided to offer to buy them dinner and see if they checked out. After the play Jo gently bumped into the lady. Excuse me! I'm so sorry, are you alright Jo asked.

A half an hour later the couple and Jo were sitting at a table talking and laughing. She had learned their names were Burt and Trudy Ellison. After talking with them and finishing dinner she took a walk around the town. Unless she was way off, the couple was clean. Jo walked down the dusty plank sidewalk towards the hotel when she noticed a man leaning up against a post on the other side of the street. She tried not to be obvious but he seemed so familiar. His stance and shape. She walked faster, she had faced plenty of evil and men. Which at least half of what she had met, were one and the same. When she looked again the man was gone. In her room she wondered if she had imagined the whole thing.

Hard to tell these days. Loss of sleep and the dreams she had, would have anyone looking over their shoulder. She sat down at the dresser pulled up the information on the Ellison couple, things seem to check out. She had talked to the play attendant and had gleaned that the missing students were really nice and were interested in all the history of the town. In all there were four men and and two females in the group. The attendant mentioned the students had talked about going over to Amargosa Chaos. It was a place where the landscape was amazing. The pressure of earth's plates shifting had left the sharp hills and chaotic designs on the area. She had noticed the local Sheriff's Office had been closed on the way in, so bright in early tomorrow she would talk to the sheriff. Jo laid her head on the pillow, tears threatened to fall but she refused to let them. She silently thanked God Dean was back and prayed for his safety. She had prayed for all those dear to her, including Sam. Sam was struggling to figure things out, at least he had Dean now. Things were so complicated for all of them.

Her mother had kept her up on the Winchester boys . Bobby and Ellen were closer now than they had ever been. And things with boys had put alot of strain on Bobby. When Dean went to hell Bobby nearly lost it completely. Jo never asked, but Ellen would always voice that they were alright at least for the circumstances. Jo figured Ellen felt bad for telling Jo about her father and John. Especially when she seen that Jo's feelings never faded for Dean. Jo closed her eyes and prayed for some sleep. She should have prayed for a peaceful rest because again she saw Dean and Sam. But there was someone else with them a man dark hair and crystal blue eyes. She couldn't make out his face, just the intense eyes. She felt an incredible peace when she looked into those eyes. Jo sat out in an old wicker rocky chair next to the sheriff's office with a steaming cup of coffee. The desert air had a smell of rain and sky was overcast. It was chilly this morning. Jo was wearing her usual. The sheriff pulled up in his jeep. He looked to be about 5'8"-5'9" with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He walked over to Jo and said good morning, I'm Wayne Smith. Jo stood up and shook his hand. Something I can help you with miss, asked the sheriff. Jo asked if they could talk inside. She followed the sheriff inside and took a set in front of him. Sheriff I was wondering if you would tell me everything you can about the missing students. Ginny, my friend was in that group. The sheriff stood up walked over to the coffee machine and made a fresh pot of coffee. He turned around and looked at Jo. I don't mind telling you what I know, it's common knowledge around here.

But first I want to know what your cooking up in that pretty head of yours. This area out here is rough and sometimes dangerous. I don't want another person to go missing. Ok sheriff I'm planning on going out to Amargosa Chaos to check to out. Some people around town told me that's were they thought Ginny and her group went. Jo and the sheriff spent the next hour going over everything. Look Jo, I know what it's like to have people you care about go missing but it's a bad idea to go alone. I'll tell you what, tomorrow is my day off let me take you out there myself. That way at least someones with you. Jo had looked over the map and layouts of the area, it was big area with a changing landscape. So Jo agreed to wait and go with the sheriff. Jo thanked him again and left.

Sheriff Wayne Smith smiled to himself and his eyes turned black. He was going to have fun with this one. He knew who she was. She had manage to best a few of his kind already. She wouldn't be like taking out one of the Winchester's, but she was a hunter and that would be fun just the soon as Jo stepped out of the sheriff's office she let out the breath she was holding in. The sheriff was possessed she was sure of it. Now she would have to trap it, find out were the missing students were and save the real sheriff.

Later that day Jo had it worked out she would use the drunk chick routine. Demon or not it had worked countless times. Now if he would show up for dinner, she would lay the trap. Jo sat a table near the back entrance of the dinning hall. She had ordered a half a dozen shots of tequila and a few beers. Everyone in the place would think she was drunk. The waitress was already giving her looks of concern. So she figured once the sheriff showed, the staff would point out she was three sheets to the wind. That's when she would get him to help her back to her room. Jo wondered if he was going to show. If he didn't soon, she would cause a little scene and draw him out.

A few minutes later to her relief, he showed and just as she thought, the staff pointed her out. He walked over a sat down. How's it going Jo? Purposely she slurred her words and she was sure he could smell the tequila on her. The sheriff told her it's going be rough for you tomorrow, maybe you should take it easy. Jo smiled lazily and stared into the sheriff's eyes, maybe your right, she said. I can think of better ways to spend the rest of the evening. The demon in the sheriff couldn't help but laugh and smile. Hmm... what she was suggesting, sounded like fun. The sheriff put his arm around Jo waved to the dinning staff and help her walk done the walkway. Jo slide her hand up the front of the sheriff's shirt and smiled, she let her knees give way. The sheriff picked her up and asked which room is yours? Number 15 I think Jo told him. You smell wonderful sheriff, Jo said. He just smiled at her.

Once they reached the room, she handed the sheriff the key. He stepped through the door and tossed her on the bed. Jo leaned back on the bed and did her best sultry look . The sheriff closed the door and locked it. He turned around and walked to the bed. Jo patted the mattress, it's softer than it looks. The good old sheriff threw his hat on the dresser and took his jacket off. Jo got on her knees in the middle of the bed and started talking her jacket off. Then the sheriff finally removed his gun belt and hung it on the doorknob. He got onto the bed and in an instant Joe rolled off.

She had painted a devil's trap on the ceiling. The sheriff hadn't seen it and lunged for her but the trap held and his couldn't leave. Jo backed up a few paces got her book out and started to repeat the words, the demon showed himself. He didn't want to go back to hell. Jo started questioning him when the door flew open. Jo drew her gun and through the door a man came. Jo started to squeeze the trigger but something happened she didn't know what. But now the man standing in the door way held it. Jo pulled out her knife ready to defend herself. When she started to have a dizzy feeling. In her head she saw him the man she had been dreaming about. She heard a voice reassure her. My name is Castiel I'm here to help you. Castiel touched the demon. There was an intense sound with a bright light. The demon was gone. Jo looked at him, did you kill the real sheriff? Castiel told her no, he will sleep for awhile. Who are you, Jo asked. I've never seen anything like that and what makes you think I needed your help.

Castiel head titled slighty. Then he told Jo, get your bags we have to go now. There are to many. I have a job to do. I'm not leaving till I find out what happened to the students. Castiel spoke very gently and calmly they are dead, these demons made them sacrifices. Now they have felt my presence. The are many, if we don't leave right now everyone will die. Not for sure to trust him, she hesitated. In a whirlwind Jo found herself in her truck. Drive now! Castiel commanded . What's going to happen to the people back there? I can't just leave them! She started to turn the truck around and Castiel touched her looked over Jo, she was still sleeping and would be for a couple of days. He needed to get her to a safer place. Then he would go back and help the others destroy the demons. He would have to answer for this when he got back. He had done this for Dean or at least that was what he was telling himself these days. Amargosa was to be a huge battle fought by angels and demons not by one young woman. Jo had stumbled onto something that had be written long ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Three- Amargosa Wastelands

Caleb looked over at Castiel, he had been wounded but showed no signs of slowing down. You could smell brimstone rising up from the desert floor. Thunderclouds clashed and lighting flashed. Castiel had shed his trench coat and tie. Pulling out his sword Castiel battled a demon that was coming up fast. He ducked and rolled slashing through the demon. Caleb struck one demon with his fist sending the demon to land on the ground. Then three more came at Caleb, Castiel flew up higher and higher coming to Caleb's side. They fought back to back. The rain poured down hard. Some of their comrades where wounded and surrounded. Castiel told Caleb I'll distract them and you wounded to safety.

Caleb disappeared in a split second. Castiel landed a few hundred yards from the fallen, the ground shook all around him. Castiel called the demon's out. They knew who he was and he would prove to be worth a great deal in the underworld. Many would love to get their hands on him. He had defied all the rules and had pulled a mortal from the pit. One really nasty demon looking smug, came straight at him. While demons encircled him. Castiel braced himself for attack. The wounded angels were starting to ascend back to safety as Caleb killed the remaining demons surrounding them. Castiel took the big guy easily enough. But was hit from both sides at the same time. He fought with everything he had. Caleb finishing his job came to assist Castiel. Four more angels joined the fight and together they fought for a full day and a night.

Castiel's body was wounded but it would heal soon enough. He stood atop of the highest peak of the mountains near the battlefield. They had lost only one of their kind this time. Castiel thought this battle would be considered a victory. But their success had come with a price. He enjoyed the rush of battle, but deeply regretted his friends death. A battle that never seemed to end. Castiel went and found the bodies of the students Jo had been looking for. He dug a grave and put them to rest, then he bowed his head to pray. A hand rested on Castiel's shoulder, it was Caleb. Victory my brother, and only one causality. It's ok to rejoice in that my friend. Adrian was a good solider, said Castiel. Caleb nodded his head in agreement. There was many more demons this time, Caleb said. The days are closer to and end, Castiel whispered. Castiel embraced his brother in arms, I have to be somewhere. Caleb caught his arm, wait Castiel. Come back with me. Castiel you haven't even fully healed yet. Caleb knew by the look on Castiel's face, his mind was set. Nothing Caleb could say, would change it. Still Caleb tried, whatever it is it can wait. Come celebrate with us. No Caleb, not this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Four-An Angel Descending

Jo woke hot and sticky in the cab of her truck. She looked not knowing where she was but it seemed to be a garage. Jo got out of the truck. Jo since the guy from before she walked closer to him. She stopped a little more than a foot from him. She glared at him. Who are you and what are you? You already know who I am, Castiel said. No I don't, you gave me a name that means nothing. Explain yourself, Jo said. Castiel a little intrigued decided to give her a little information. He sat down on the tailgate of the her truck. I'm an angel. He waited for her disbelief. Jo walked closer to him, you look like a normal man. A worthy man prayed to be used for God's work, so here I'm an occupying his body. My true form would harm you.

If you are an angel why would your true form hurt me? I mean aren't you suppose to be the good guy? Do you know anything about Moses? Some, Jo replied. Moses was called by God, he followed God's word and God was very pleased with him. Moses asked to see God's glory and God permitted it as it is written in Exodus 33:17-21. But God told Moses you cannot see my face, for no one may see my face and live. It is kind of like with us also. What is your job, I mean what do you do? Jo asked. We are messengers of took the news in stride, but was nervous. Why are you helping me? Castiel revealed nothing in his face. I was asked to keep an eye on you in case you got in trouble. Jo's mouth opened, then closed. Who sent you? I was asked not to say, Castiel replied. Look Jo, I have to leave soon, will you be alright?

Can look after someone else, like you do me? Castiel studied her face and said, Dean's safe as anyone can be safe in this time. And with a blink of an eye, Castiel was gone. She opened the door and pulled her truck out and shut the door In a few minutes she was back on the interstate. She would drive for awhile then get a motel. Jo's mind was reeling so she turned the radio up full blast to drown out her thoughts. Jo kept on driving till she got to a town outside of Dallas. She got a room and took a long hot shower. After getting out she sat at the table and checked the local news. She wanted to see if there was any information on Amargosa. That lastest news did not include any deaths just a huge storm that had flooded the area. The local sheriff had resigned and checked himself in a mental hospital claiming he had seen demons. Poor guy thought he was crazy. Well at least he was alive, Jo thought.

She was wanted to call Sam. If someone would know something about an angel he and Dean would. She started to dial then hung the phone up. She hadn't spoke to Sam since Dean came back. He had left a voicemail on her phone letting her know Dean was alright. He never explained how he came back just that he was alright. Jo took a moment before she picked the phone back up and dialed Sam's number. She got his voice-mail, so she left a message. Sam was good about returning calls, so she knew as soon as he could he would call back. Jo walked over to the window and looked out a storm was coming. The clouds were thick and 's phone started to vibrate on the table. She picked it up and said "Harvelle" here. Sam's voice was on the line. Hey Jo, it's good to hear your voice, are you alright? Jo turned around and looked into Castiel's eyes. She nearly screamed. Jo gave a Castile a look that would sent anyone else backtracking.

Sam asked where are you? Castiel shook his head letting Jo, not to tell him. So she asked where and when can I met you? How about at Bobby's we will be there in a couple of days we can talk then. Sam, Jo said. You misunderstand I need to see you alone, without Dean around. Sam stayed quiet for awhile.

I get it Jo, but if you would give him some credit. I mean things are crazy as usual but he could really use you around. Dean's not ok Jo. Maybe he needs someone besides his little brother to talk to. Jo's chest felt so tight she could barley breathe. I'm sorry Sammy, you know I can't. I just can't, not now anyway. Alright Jo if your sure, I'll meet you at the vacation spot in three days ok. And listen Jo if you need anything just call me. If you need me to come right now, I will. No Sam, I'm good. I'll see you in three days. Bye, Sam. Jo put the phone down and shook her head. Are you going to be doing that on a regular basis? Jo asked Castiel. Castiel looked down at the floor and said you've placed your trust in the wrong Winchester. Stay away from Sam, you don't know everything. Sam has been honest with me I know about the demon. Castiel seemed to ignore what Jo had just said.

Instead he told her, Sam was right about one thing, Dean could use someone like you. Jo lost control this was the last straw. How do you know what Dean needs? And for the record he doesn't want me anywhere around. Yes, Jo but we both know he doesn't want you hurt. He and Sam have a lot of people looking for them. And he doesn't want you in the cross fire. Whatever Castiel, it's a cop out! And a nice way to say he's not interested in me. I'm fine with that. I've stayed away and I will continue to do that.

Castiel stood and walked over to her. Don't lie to me Joanna, I can see right through you. You still care about him and you a pretending not to. You do nothing but hunt. And your not happy. I've seen your dreams it's not pretty in there. You and Dean are the same in this aspect. No one has to torture you, because you do it to yourselves everyday.

Jo slapped Castiel across the face without so much of a flinch from him. Just leave me alone, I didn't ask you to be here and I'm telling you to go and don't come back. And that includes my dreams, Jo said. Stubborn human, Castiel said. Righteous jerk, Jo yelled. Jo was shaking she was so upset. Castiel lifted his hand to wipe the tear away from her cheek. Jo stood so still, it had been along time since anyone had touched her. She closed her eyes. She felt his thumb run so softly across the bottom of her lip. She opened her eyes and he was gone.


End file.
